


After Hours

by sammysouffle (talesandthings)



Category: Daredevil (TV), Iron Fist (TV)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Foggy Nelson Is a Good Bro, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Drug Addiction, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Locked In, M/M, Not Canon Compliant, Ward Meachum is going through some issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:30:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesandthings/pseuds/sammysouffle
Summary: Foggy gets locked in the Rand Corporation filing room with Ward Meachum, who may or may not terrify him a little. As the night progresses, Foggy realizes that Ward isn’t that terrifying at all and probably just needs a friend. Now Foggy only wishes he had a chance to tell his vigilante boyfriend this before he punched the poor guy.





	1. Budding Friendships

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this because I saw gifs of Ward on Tumblr and he looked like he needed a friend. 
> 
> Full disclosure, I haven’t watched Iron Fist so I don’t know what Rand Corp/Industries specializes in. Google hasn’t exactly been helpful so I am not sure if they’re a drug company or an oil company. So for the sake of this story, I went with them as a drug company.

It’s not like Foggy hated Ward Meachum. He just didn’t have an opinion on the guy. Okay, that’s a lie. Foggy had an opinion on _everything_ but Ward was an intimidating person who often stood a little close for comfort so Foggy stayed out of his way and instead dealt with Danny and Joy. So yes, he freaked out _just a smidge_ when he got locked in the filing room at Rand Corp with the older Meachum.

It all happened on one Tuesday night while Foggy was working on the legal paperwork for Rand Corp’s new drug. They were Jeri’s client but Foggy was the one who always ended up with the paperwork. Go figure. And unlike Karen, who Foggy was sure got a hard on anytime paperwork and color coded files were involved, Foggy hated being anywhere near them. So needless to say he was a little agitated when he had to dig through hoards of files at 10 at night to find the paperwork done on similar drugs by the unorganized legal department.

The filing room at Rand Corp was bigger than Foggy’s apartment and Foggy was pretty sure it was haunted by the souls of the interns who died of old age in there. Foggy was one of the only eight people in the huge building and weirdly enough the filing room had no security cameras so he wouldn’t even get help if Ghostface decided to jump out of the shadows and stab him with a hunting knife. Yes, Foggy was sure there was a serial killer hiding somewhere in this creepy filing room too, ready to gut adorable attorneys with a big heart.

Just as Foggy was finishing through, what he was sure was his 100th file, he heard a loud clicking sound that immediately sent a feeling of dread through his body. “No, no, no,” he panicked as he clambered to his feet and rushed to the main door. As the attorney had suspected, the box that was keeping the door propped open had moved, closing the door and locking him inside this death trap. “Shit, please please please open,” Foggy begged as he jiggled the door knob.

“Is it locked?”

“Jesus!” Foggy screamed and turned around to find Ward Meachum of all people standing behind him. Foggy’s heart almost shot up to his throat as he watched the oldest Meachum casually lean against one of the filing cabinets and raise one of his thick eyebrows at him. Foggy’s immediate thought was that this guy was the filing room serial killer and he pressed his body against the wooden door, trying to put as much distance as he physically could between himself and the other man. Foggy didn’t even have anything to protect himself with if the guy decided to attack him. For the first time, he wished he had taken up Matt on his offer to teach him self-defense.

An amused smile played across Ward’s face as he moved away from the filing cabinet and approached Foggy. The blond's eyes widened as he watched the other man, “Mr. Meachum, please stay where you are.”

The man didn’t stop and instead got right up in Foggy’s personal space and his warm breath lingered on the attorney’s face. The man smelled like expensive cologne, coffee, and weed, which he just smoked judging by his bloodshot eyes. Hey, so at least the little shit would be too slow to catch him if Foggy kneed him in the nuts and ran away. Just as he was getting ready to execute his not so foolproof plan, Ward stuck out his hand and started reaching for Foggy’s hip. Foggy closed his eyes and wondered what the hell the man was up to until Ward reached past him and tried to turn the doorknob. Foggy let out a breath and opened his eyes to find the CEO giving him a full blown smile. It would have been endearing if the man didn’t look so disheveled.

“Do I scare you, Mr. Nelson?”

“Excuse me?”

“Do I scare you?” Ward repeated himself and took a step back much to Foggy’s relief.

“Nope. What would be scary about a guy who constantly looks like he’s about to murder someone?” Foggy regretted the words as soon as they were out of his mouth and the crestfallen look on Ward’s face made him feel even guiltier. “Sorry," the blond quickly added. 

“It’s okay, I’ve been called worse before,” Ward shrugged and Foggy was pretty sure there was a small pout on his lips. 

“Uh… What could be worse than being called a murderer?” 

“Being called a disappointment. By your father,” Ward answered without missing a beat.

Foggy flinched at that, “Ouch. But Mr. Meachum, if you’re considered a disappointment then what hope is there for the rest of us?” The blond continued to ask playfully as he moved away from the door.

“What do you mean?” The other man asked and gave Foggy a confused look that warmed his heart.

“Are you kidding me? You were 18 when you became the CEO of Rand Corp. While I was making poor life choices in college, you were busy managing a multimillion dollar company. All the 1 percenters across America probably want their kid to be like you.”

“I am not sure about that…”

“Okay, so maybe that last bit was a little too much but my point still stands,” Foggy argued. He was starting to feel a little at ease around the man and when Ward blushed, all of Foggy’s doubts went out the window. “ _Anyway_ , you don’t have the key to that door?”

“I forgot to bring them. My phone too. It’s just been one of those days.” Ward sounded forlorn and tired. Foggy was tempted to ask him what was going on but he didn’t know the man enough to pry.

So instead he decided to add, “Yeah, I know what you mean. I left my phone on the charger. I think it would have been useless in here anyway. This place has terrible cell service. By the way, if you don't mind my asking, what were you doing in here?”

Ward looked sheepish as he replied, “I come in here sometimes to use the bathroom.”

“The bathroom? I didn’t even know this place _had_ a bathroom.”

“There’s one in the back. This used to be a conference room back in the day when they didn’t have cell phones. We converted it into a filing room once it was realized that the place was useless for anything else." Ward explained as he moved to sit on the floor "I come here when I… need to be alone.”

“Alone? It’s 10 PM. You, Danny, and I, along with the security guards, are the only people in this 50-story building. You could have gone down to the 5th floor and you’d literally be the only person there.”

“Well, 5th floor has security cameras. This place does not," Ward replied with the shrug of his shoulders. 

Foggy couldn’t help but panic a little at his words and put some distance between himself and Ward once again.

Ward seemed to notice his reaction and quickly added, “It’s the only place where I can smoke without Joy and Danny finding out.”

“Oh. Okay. Not sure why they’d have a problem with you smoking weed-”

“I am a recovering heroin addict. I am not allowed to have any kind of drugs on my person.”

Foggy was taken aback by the ease with which Ward just confessed something so personal about himself. “Oh. I mean, I still don’t get why you’d be stopped from smoking weed when you’re recovering from heroin addiction but that’s none of my business.”

“No, it’s okay. I haven’t taken any kind of drugs in over a year but I just needed something- _anything_ \- today.”

There was a sense of desperation in Ward's voice that made Foggy a little uncomfortable. He knew he shouldn’t get involved in this but Ward looked like he needed someone to talk to and Foggy was nothing if not a good listener. “You wanna- um- talk about it?”

Ward nodded enthusiastically and looked something akin to a puppy and it made Foggy smile as he settled on the floor opposite him.

“I usually talk to Danny about this stuff but he’s not around lately.”

The blond felt a pang in his heart at the other man's words. “Yeah, I know the feeling.”

“Huh?”

“Nothing, my -um- friend, he used to disappear on me and I’d go days on end without seeing him. It got to the point where we parted ways for good. But we eventually found our way back to each other and well we’ve been inseparable ever since. I think time apart actually made our relationship stronger.”

A playful smile played across Ward’s lips as said, “Sounds like he’s more than a friend.”

Foggy chuckled and stretched his legs out in front of him, making himself more comfortable on the floor. “Yeah. He is. But we’re not talking about me. We’re going over what’s bothering you.”

“Oh yeah? Do you charge by the hour?” The double entendre behind those words weren’t lost on Foggy.

“I don’t think you’ll be able to afford me,” the blond winked and watched in satisfaction as the other man’s cheeks turned pink. “So go on.”

“I consider myself a well-off guy, I think I’ll be able to afford you.”

It was Foggy’s turn to blush, “Why, Mr. Meachum, now you’re just being crude.”

Ward burst out laughing and his voice bellowed through the empty room, “Oh wow. I needed that. Thanks.”

“Anytime. Now shall we start the session or would you like to continue flirting?”

“Hmmm… do I have to choose?”

“We could do that both but it will cost you extra.”

“I’ll take it. Besides, we’ll be stuck here for another…” Ward trailed off and moved the sleeve of his shirt to look at his watch. “7 hours? So we might as well keep ourselves entertained.”

Foggy watched the other man in dismay. “7 hours?”

“Yeah. The automatic locks open at 6 AM. Joy and I didn’t think it through when we put the building safety mechanisms in place.”

That made Foggy chuckled. “You really didn’t. But I am glad I am not alone. I probably would have freaked out.”

“But you did freak out when you thought I was an axe murderer ” Ward teased

“About that. I am sorry I misjudged you. I may have also told my boyfriend that you creeped me out a little,” Foggy flinched as he confessed that. “But I I obviously don’t think that anymore. You seem like a good person who’s just going through some stuff.”

“You talk to your boyfriend about me? I am touched, Mr. Nelson.”

The shorter man rolled his eyes at Ward playfully kicked his foot, “That’s your takeaway from everything I just said?”

“Yep,” Ward replied, looking a little too self-assured. “I am sorry by the way,” he added after a few minutes.

“About what?”

“I was pissed when I came in here and kicked the box you were using to keep the door open. I didn’t realize what I’d done until I cooled off in the bathroom.”

Foggy opened and closed his mouth a few times. He knew he should be mad at the other man for locking them in here but Ward looked like he was already beating himself over it. Besides, Foggy wasn’t too worried because he knew Matt would come looking for him when he gets home and doesn’t find Foggy there. Or at least Foggy hopes Matt would come looking. Even if he doesn’t, the attorney knew he would be okay. Ward seemed like he needed a friend right now and he wasn’t that bad of a company so Foggy could survive 7 hours.

“Don’t worry about it,” Foggy assured the younger man. “But you might wanna start talking, Mr. Meachum because I still charge by the hour.”

Ward broke into another full-body laughter and the sound rang through the whole place once again. Yep, they were going to be okay.


	2. Misunderstandings

Matt’s heart pounded against his chest and felt lightheaded as he pressed the phone to his ear for the 20th time. Like the last 19 times, the call went straight to voicemail. The vigilante threw his phone aside and rushed up the stairs. He was so out of it that he didn’t care if someone him and wondered how a blind man could run like that. Matt threw the door open when he reached his roof and took a deep breath. He then started weeding through the noises and smells throughout the city.

“Fuck,” he yelled in frustration and threw a punch at the nearest wall, “Where are you, Foggy?”

As a last resort, Matt decided to retrace Foggy’s steps and found himself at Rand Corp. He closed his eyes once again and tried to focus. He let out a sigh of relief when he heard a familiar heartbeat on the 10th floor. Foggy’s heart was beating fast and he sounded like he was in distress. The knowledge sent another wave of panic through the vigilante’s body. He focused on the other heartbeat and voice in there and recognized it as Ward Meachum. Matt’s hands closed into a fist by his side and his nostrils flared as he rushed to the back of the building. The vigilante was about to climb up the window when he heard another familiar heartbeat. He immediately reached into his boot and took out his phone.

“Danny, hey, I’m at the back of your office building. Can you open the door?”

“Matt? Yeah, of course, what’s going on?”

“Come down here and I’ll tell you,” Matt gritted his teeth. He didn’t even bother to drop his Daredevil voice.

The vigilante paced back and forth at the door waiting for Danny and getting impatient by the minute. As he was getting ready to say fuck it and climb the building anyway, the youngest Defender opened the door for him.

“Hey man, what happened? You okay?”

Matt didn’t even bother replying and instead pushed past Danny into the building. The other Defender yelped as he stumbled back. Matt ran up the staircase and took two stairs at a time and tried to get to Foggy as fast as he could. The vigilante reached the 10th floor in record time. He then tracked his boyfriend’s heartbeat and voice to a room at the end of the hallway. 

* * *

 

“Damn, that’s rough. I am so sorry you had to go through all that.”

Foggy felt bad for Ward once the man finished his story. He told the attorney everything he went through this past year. From reconnecting with an old friend to losing his father. Again. Foggy was a little bothered to find out about Ward’s zombie father. But after everything Matt told him about The Hand, he wasn’t all that surprised.

Ward threw his head back against the filing cabinet and sighed. He looked so dejected that it almost broke Foggy’s heart.

“Welcome to the crazy shit, that’s my life.”

The older man watched Ward for a few seconds before clambering to his feet. He closed the distance between them in few short steps and kneeled in front of him. He then took Ward’s hand and gave the man an assuring smile.

“Look, I know we don’t know each other well. But whenever need anyone to talk to, I’m all ears.”

Ward’s face broke into a huge grin and squeezed Foggy’s hand before nodding. “Thanks, Mr. Nelson, that's very kind of you.”

“Well, after our shared experience in this death trap, you've at least earned the right to call me Foggy.”

“Foggy,” Ward whispered like he was testing out his name. “It’s an interesting name.”

Foggy shrugged and unwounded his hand from Ward’s before sitting back on his haunches.

“Yep. Back in college, Matt used to say that I snored like a Foghorn and that’s how the name Foggy came about. Before that everyone used to call me Franklin or Frankie.” Foggy recalled, scrunching up his nose. “Oh and this one teacher in grade school took it a step further and called me Frank. Can you imagine that? Do I look like a _Frank_ to you?” He shuddered at the thought.

“I’d say you look like a Frank,” Ward teased and knocked his feet against Foggy’s thigh when the other man frowned. “So Matt? Is he your boyfriend?”

“Yep! We weren’t together in college. I mean, we were together, practically joined at the hip and all but we weren’t dating back then.”

Foggy’s heart started beating faster and his cheeks heat up as he thought back to college. He was so smitten by the guy back then but never said anything out loud. Well, he did call him _a really, really good looking guy_ out loud once but that’s as far as it went.

“You sure do love him, don’t you?” Ward asked rhetorically and gave Foggy an amused look, “So what is he like?”

“He-”

Just as Foggy started to reply, a loud bang made him squeal and fall back. His heart pounded as he turned around to find the cause of the sound.

“Matt?” He yelped when he found his boyfriend standing at the door.

Matt rushed over to him and gathered Foggy into his arms, “Foggy, oh my god, I was so scared.”

Foggy wrapped his arms around his boyfriend and took a deep breath.

“I knew you’d come looking for me, you big oaf,” he said fondly as he buried his head in Matt’s shoulder.

“That's your boyfriend?”

Before Foggy could say anything, Matt let him go and got up on his feet. Foggy watched in shock as the blind man swung his arm and punched Ward right in the face. The millionaire groaned and stumbled back.

“Matt!” Foggy yelled as he stood up as well.

He watched in shock as Matt grabbed Ward by the collar and slammed him against the file cabinets.

“You son of a bitch, what were you doing to Foggy?!” Matt demanded and shook Ward once again.

“Matt, what the hell are you doing? He didn’t do anything!” Foggy argued as he unsuccessfully tried to pull Matt away from the oldest Meachum.

“Yeah, man, I didn’t do anything!” Ward tried explaining but Matt wasn’t having any of it.

The vigilante removed one of his hands from Ward’s collar and closed it into a fist again. He never landed the punch because suddenly Danny was there, grabbing at Matt’s arm. Together, he and Foggy pulled the other vigilante away from Ward. The oldest Meachum winced and stumbled back against the filing cabinet.

“What the hell, Matt?” Danny asked when Matt whipped around to glare at him.

“Ask your friend. He’s the one who locked himself and Foggy in here.”

“Matt, it was an accident. Ward didn’t lock us in here on purpose.” Foggy tried explaining as calmly as he could and rested his hand on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “Neither of us had the key so we couldn’t get out of here.”

Matt visibly relaxed against Foggy’s touch before he responded. “He has keys, Foggy. Right jacket pocket. I can hear them brush against each other.”

“What?”

Foggy threw a glance in Ward’s direction who’s eyes widened in shock. He reached inside his jacket and when he withdrew his hand, Foggy gaped at him.

“Ward?”

Ward looked as shocked as Foggy felt as he stared at the keys in his hand. “Shit. I didn’t realize I brought them with me, Foggy. I swear,” he looked up at the attorney and gave him a pleading look. “You believe me, don’t you?”

“I am sure it was a mistake, Ward,” Danny replied as he pats Ward's shoulder.

Foggy wasn’t sure what to think. “Is he telling the truth?” He asked turning to his boyfriend.

Matt visibly seethed with anger and nodded after a few seconds, “He’s not lying.”

Foggy let out a sigh of relief at that. “Ward, I’m so sorry. For everything."

“It’s okay, Foggy. It isn't your fault,” Ward replied and gave Matt a stink eye instead.

Foggy moved to check on the bruise that was forming on the millionaire’s face. But as he reached out, Matt grabbed his hand and pulled it back.

“Let’s go,” Matt grumbled and practically dragged the blond behind.

“What the hell was that, Matt?” Foggy yelled and pulled his hand away from Matt’s grip when they were outside.

“You’re the one who told me that guy was a creep, Foggy.”

Foggy sighed and threw his hands up in the air, “That was before I got to know him, you asshole. He isn’t a bad guy. He’s been through some terrible shit in his life.”

“Was that before or after he killed his father and tried to kill Danny?” Matt snapped making the older man take a step back.

“His father was an abusive ass, Matt. And he never tried to kill Danny. What the hell are you talking about?” Foggy asked incredulously.

Ward told him about his father but he never said anything about Danny.

“Yeah, he did. Just last year. He’s a dangerous guy, Foggy.” The vigilante replied and stepped into Foggy’s personal space. “I don’t want you to get hurt, Fog. So please, promise me that you’ll stay away from him.”

“Matt-”

“No, Foggy. Please?” Matt begged and cupped the other man’s face between his palms.

“Yeah, yeah okay,” Foggy sighed and rested his forehead against his boyfriend's.

* * *

 

“I am really confused. What just happened?” Danny asked once Foggy and Matt were gone. “You’re bleeding, by the way.”

Ward winced when the younger man reached out and touched his cheek, “I have no idea. I am still trying to process the fact that I just got punched by a blind guy.”

“Yeah, he's very protective of Foggy. He isn't a bad guy," Danny replied as he led Ward out of the filing room.

"Wait, you know him?"

Danny stopped in his tracks and gave Ward a sheepish look, "Yeah, I've met him before."

Well, it wasn't technically a lie.

“Do you think he treats Foggy well? I mean, he seems… violent.”

An amused smile spread across Danny's face as he heard Ward say that. “Why do _you_ care?”

“Shut up, Danny,” Ward blushed slightly and smacked his friend upside the head, “Foggy seems like a nice guy. I was just worried.”

“Uh huh. Whatever you say, Ward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, who can know Foggy and not have a little crush on him?


End file.
